


discussions

by Vullet



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, headcanons, im back on my bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vullet/pseuds/Vullet
Summary: because sometimes you end up chatting too much with your boyfriend who's been hiding in his lab for the past half of a week





	discussions

Flame should have been recharging. Should have was the part of the sentence to note - he was more interested in whatever the hell was going on with Scorponok. He hadn’t seen the other in days, which was odd, because usually he was the one managing everything. Flame didn’t like doing that kind of thing - it reminded him too much of his time with the Autobots. And that was a time he desperately wanted to put behind him. Nobody else seemed worried, but then again, nobody knew Scorponok like Flame did. He found Scorponok in his personal lab, because that’s what the ex-Decepticon did in his spare time - strange and morally questionable experiments.

 

“You’ve been gone for four solar cycles, Scorps,” Flame said, leaning in the doorway. He seemed almost disappointed, his tone highly readable. There wasn’t any response from Scorponok. “Are you too invested in whatever you’re doing?”

 

“I guess,” Scorponok said, finally turning around. His expression was dull - not the usual kind of satisfied-with-himself mood he usually had during times like this.

 

“I suppose that, perhaps, you’re doing something you know I wouldn’t be okay with.”

 

“Mnemosurgery? Hell no. I barely know how it works - any self respecting Decepticon wouldn’t put himself in Overlord’s footsteps.”

 

“I find it amusing,” the orange one began, “That even though you’ve been picked up by someone completely unaligned, even though you’ve renounced your badge, you’re still one of the most loyal Decepticons to the cause.”

 

“Alignment means nothing now. If what we’ve heard was correct, the war is over.”

 

“I have my spark bet on the idea that it’s just Autobot propaganda. There were a lot of ‘the war is over!’ fake-outs anyways.”

 

“You’re just having a hard time accepting that - you were a M.T.O. You don’t know anything besides Autobot vs Decepticon, and you were on, in my opinion, the wrong side.”

 

“I can agree with that. But my time of construction should have nothing to do with how I feel about things.”

 

“You still weren’t there. You weren’t there when things were worse than they became during your time of birth. You’re lucky, in my optics, that you never got to see Cybertron. Even if it makes you feel like an outcast.”

 

“Thanks for the sap, you loser,” Flame said, finally entering the room. He eyeballed the obviously messed up use of protoforms - as well as the scribbled out blueprints for the idea of a mech that could transform into anything. Scorponok had stolen his notes for their shared project, huh? He sat down next to the larger of the duo, and leaned against his side. Scorponok twitched for a second, as if he was still comprehending who it was next to him.

 

“Y’know? When I think about things, I realize we’d still be together regardless of if the D.J.D came after us. We surely can’t be found by them anymore - but would they really hav-“

 

“They would have gone after me by now if I didn’t vanish. They hate me.”

 

“For what? Being hotter than their leader?” Flame responded, a smirk on his face.

 

“No. Back when it all began, I tried to take over the Decepticons for a little while. Megatron found out though and things went poorly. I was going from place to place for ages until I ended up on Earth. And of course, all the experiments of combining Cybertronians with organics.”

 

“Ah, so no shock there.”

 

“And what did you get on the List for? You’ve always been an Autobot, correct?”

 

Silence. Scorponok had asked a bad question, apparently. Flame nuzzled into his side, seemingly scared. Scorponok’s arm curled around him, and he lowered his helm to meet the other’s optics. “Are you okay, Flame?”

 

“No. I’m. I’m not. Okay. Or anything like that.”

 

“Bad memories?”

 

“I bet you never saw Tarn unmasked. I bet you never had the first energon on your hands from killing a D.J.D member.”

 

“You what!?” Scorponok exclaimed, curiosity getting the better of him.

 

“I killed the Vos before the current one, and punched Tarn’s mask off. I would have been destroyed right there if backup didn’t come at the right time. That got me boosted through the ranks, for better or for worse. That also got me put into a more battle orientated position as a commander, despite the fact that I was very bad at working with others, especially a large group. Especially as leader.”

 

“If it makes you feel any better,” Scorponok said. “I think you’re just fine as a leader in the position you are. You’re smart and strategic about your moves. Your recklessness based on your personal biases just gets in the way at times.”

 

“Thanks. I’ll put that in the collection of things I don’t believe along with the time Springer told me I was one of the best people he ever met. I was a Wrecker way back when - that was fun. I felt like I belonged there. Springer was,” Flame trailed on.

 

“Great, I’d assume. You only get that tone in your voice when you talk about Flywheels.”

 

“Yeah, Springer was great. Flywheels is too. I wonder what he’s doing right now? Out there, not bound to some entity we don’t even know face to face, free to do whatever he wants. I’m glad he didn’t come with us. He would have hated it.”

 

“Regardless, we shouldn’t think about the people in our past. It only drags us down, and doesn’t let us progress towards the future.”

 

“That’s a rather decent philosophy, coming from someone like you.”

 

“I’ve learnt the hard way.”

 

“I have too.”

 

“It’s at these moments that I find it ironic that we met - we’re nearly the same as each other. You’re like me if I was bound to the wrong side, and I’m like you if you had the freedom to choose what you wanted to do. That’s why-“

 

“We finish each other’s sentences while reporting to the boss? We constantly chase after a stupid relic we lost together? We tortured your least favorite guy together despite having known each other for like, a year at maximum?”

 

“All of those things, really.”

 

“Well, regardless of what goes on,” Flame said. “I’m happy I’m stuck spending this time with you.”

 

“I am too.”

 

Flame squirmed close to Scorponok’s chest, laying his head on it. Scorponok rested his helm on the smaller mech’s shoulder. “I’m glad I got to meet you,” Scorponok said quietly into Flame’s audials.

 

“Feeling is returned, Scorpy.”


End file.
